1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable portable utility light stand and more particularly pertains to allowing the light to be closer to a working area with an adjustable portable utility light stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of articulated lamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, articulated lamps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing light are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,280 to Chapman et al. discloses an articulated light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,439 to Meyer et al. discloses the ornamental design for an articulated arm for a task light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,177 to Matthews discloses an articulated task lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,530 to Sowden discloses an articulated-arm supporting member, especially for lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,773 to Sapper discloses a lamp with an articulated support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable portable utility light stand that allows the light to be closer to a working area.
In this respect, the adjustable portable utility light stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the light to be closer to a working area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable portable utility light stand which can be used for allowing the light to be closer to a working area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.